Es mentira
by elsy.sonda151
Summary: En algún punto uno deja de contabilizar el tiempo que pasa con alguien ¿o no?. / Drabble IwaOi. Yaoi. Dedicada a Ushicornio y Janet Cab


**ES MENTIRA.**

POV Iwaizumi Hajime, 25 años.

A estas alturas ya ni me acuerdo cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos. Lo positivo es que, mi tolerancia es muy alta gracias a Oikawa, pero él es el único que me puede sacar de mis casillas en tiempo record.

9:59 pm No iré de nuevo

9:59 pm Iwa-chan, a mí no me gusta ese shampoo.

10:00 pm No.

10:00 pm Me deja horrible mi cabello. Necesito uno especial.

10:00 pm Ya estoy en la fila del cajero, no iré de nuevo a buscar un shampoo. Tú vienes a comprar la próxima.

Exasperado metí el celular en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. No habían pasado ni 10 segundos, y sentía como vibraba.

Esa maldita sensación.

Lo ignoré, pero no lo suficiente. Lo tomé y lo desbloqueé y con poca sorpresa vi 20 lines de Oikawa. Pero solo el último me estremeció.

10:10 pm. Además, te gusta oler mi cabello cuando uso **ese** shampoo.

…

10:15 ¡Iwa-chan! ¡Me estas ignorando!

10:15 ¿Hola? ¡Me molestaré!

10:16 Ya me estoy empezando a preocupar. ¡Responde!

Foto enviada.

10:18 ¿Cuál de todos es?

Le había enviado una foto de los shampoos, que había encontrado en el pasillo. La chica del supermercado me había visto extraño al tomar la foto, les di una sonrisa para que le reste importancia.

Como me caga Oikawa.

10:18 ¡Estaba a punto de ir al super! Gracias a dios.

Foto recibida.

10:19 El que está encerrada en un círculo.

10: 20 Ok. La próxima quincena, TÚ vienes a comprar.

10:21 Te amo, Iwa-chan :3

10:22 Cuando llegué, espero ver ya la cena.

Gruñí y metí de nuevo el celular en la chaqueta. Estúpido Oikawa. Solo él logra desesperarme por una cosa tan pequeña.

End POV

Un par de horas más tarde…

Siendo sábado cualquiera lo consideraría que es perfecto para salir de fiesta. Pero ellos prefirieron quedarse en casa y descansar. A las doce y media de la noche, Iwaizumi yacía sobre las sábanas, listo para dormir.

Era un sábado caluroso.

Por su parte Oikawa estaba en su ritual luego del baño con su amiga la secadora de cabello.

Salió un poco después de 10 minutos, apagando las luces del cuarto inmediatamente.

-Abrázame, quiero dormir abrazados~ -Pide cantarín, mientras se sentaba en la misma cama.

-Hay calo… -Gruño Iwaizumi-

Un clic se escuchó antes de terminar la frase, y el aire acondicionado estaba empezando a funcionar

Touché.

Iwaizumi, se volteó hacia Oikawa y le hizo campo entre sus brazos.

Terminan en una posición tipo cucharita, donde el castaño le daba la espalda a su novio y este descansaba su rostro sobre el cabello del primero.

Oikawa escuchó como su pareja aspiraba su cabello, sonrío con satisfacción y no pudo evitar sentenciar.

-Te lo dije. Te gusta oler mi cabello cuando uso este shampoo- Sin esperar respuesta cerró sus ojos, feliz del resultado.

\- Shhh… No se lo digas. -Oikawa abrió los ojos sorprendido-

-Tampoco le digas que me gusta tocar su piel, perderme ante su mirada, saborear sus labios y escuchar su voz todas las mañanas. Porque así sabría lo cuán enamorado estoy de él. –

…. -Oikawa se quedó sin aliento, no podía bromear, sus mejillas comenzaban a arder mientras recibía un beso en su nuca-

Era inevitable las revoluciones que había provocado Iwaizumi en su pecho. Emocionado, se volteó sobre sí mismo y se acurrucó en el pecho de su pareja.

-Te amo, Hajime -Susurró.

-Yo también. Te amo Tooru. -Susurro dejando su mentón sobre la cabeza de Oikawa.

18 años, con 11 meses y 7 días, ese era el tiempo en conocerse. ¿Cómo podía olvidar algo tan importante? Es mentira cuando dice que había perdido la cuenta.

*************************************+  
Tenía esta historia desde casi dos meses, lo había intento escribir, pero me fastidiaba. Hasta que un miércoles a las 3 de la tarde me digné abrir la computadora.

Confieso que estoy completamente enamorada de esta pareja, son tan bonetos juntos.

Quiero dedicarle este drabble a dos autoras que adoro sus historias;

Ushicornio y Janet Cab :'c mi vida tiene sentido cada vez que leo sus historias.

Cya.

Pd. Disculpen si hay fallas de redacción, acentuación o gramática espero sus observaciones.


End file.
